On thin ice
by minorcadence
Summary: Everyone's favourite couple go undercover as ice dancers. (in the words of Valerie Jones) its not as silly as it sounds... honest! Its my first fic, but dont be nice :)
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: If JAG was a pair of size 8 Jackson skates, then, yes, I would happily own them… but I think we all have eyes, so no, I do not own JAG.

A/N: The time slot for the start is Mid-August 2005, Harm hasn't left (isn't going to) however Vic-spew is here, eeeeeew… :(

Go nuts :)

Minorcadence

0800 EST

Falls Church, VA

JAG HQ

"Attention on deck!" Jennifer Coates'voice rang out through the bullpen. All of the officers came to attention as the General briskly strode towards his office. _'Something's up'_ Cmdr. Harmon Rabb Jr. thought as he disdainfully watched his superior walk in to begin the day, _'but then again, he's always like this in the mornings… come to think of it, he's just ALWAYS like this…' _But sure enough, as soon as General Cresswell reached the door of his office, he paused long enough to bellow;

"RABB, MACKENZIE, MY OFFICE NOW!"

"Oh great," Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie breathed to he tall man beside her, "what've you done this time Harm?"

"ME!" Harm whispered defensively to his partner as they walked to the General's office, "what about _you!_" "Well, what about me?" Mac smiled sweetly and stepped inside. She just loved pushing his buttons - especially when she was so _good_ at it.

The two senior officers came to perfect attention in front of the desk that they had come to know better than the backs of each other's hands; it was a routine that had become second nature to them after the years of practice.

The General sat down in his chair and motioned for them to sit down too. "Now, I have just been at a meeting with the Secretary of the Navy, and the CIA, since 0400 hours. The topic of this meeting, oddly enough, was you pair, which I'm sure comes as a big surprise."

They could feel the sarcasm dripping from his voice; the General had been thoroughly briefed on the antics that they had gotten into, and suddenly Mac didn't have a good feeling about what was to come…

"Now, the CIA has been informed that there is a rogue agent on the loose, and that she is hiding out somewhere in Italy. This agent is highly skilled, expertly trained, and very dangerous. Now, I know that you are wondering what the hell rogue CIA operatives have to do with JAG, or even the

military in general, but here's the situation: this agent needs to be stopped at all costs. She has information that terrorist groups and Mafias would pay blood money for. But it's too risky sending CIA agents to retrieve her; she would recognize them immediately, so the plan is to send you two undercover to locate and return this agent to the proper authorities."

Harm and Mac were speechless. Slowly they looked at each other, and Mac found her tongue. "What do we know about this agent, sir?"

"Well, truth be told" Cresswell looked grimly at both of them "not a lot. Although the CIA did have some very limited information on her, Commander, you know how it is with the spooks; nobody exists, hell if it weren't for an attempted murder orchestrated by the Russian Mafia, we wouldn't even know this rogue existed! But aside from the obvious fact that she is female, the only other lead we have is that she is in Italy.

"The CIA has told us that this agent is in Italy for a reason. The 2006 Winter Olympics are going to be held in Turino, Italy in six months, the agent will be using the Olympics to make contact with the Russian Mafia. The Russian ice dancers; Galina and Maxim Milikov have serious connections with the Mafia, only there has never been enough evidence to put them away. The Mafia is planning something big, and the CIA sources all indicate that it will happen at the Games. You two need to make sure you find her before that happens. DO I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir" they answered in unison. Very hesitantly. Something told them that this wasn't all there was to this story, and they indeed were right.

"Now, about your undercover assignment… you will need to not only be able to observe the Russians, but also the Coaches, the Judges, the other competitors, the media and all of the personnel associated with the Ice dancing event. The only logical way to do that is by becoming competitors. Now, that damn CIA spider-man person… what's his name?"

"Ah, Webb, sir" Harm said blankly, his mind was still frantically trying to process this information. Then it hit him - "they want us to WHAT?"

Mac just sat there staring at the General, her eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Calm down Rabb. You both will be going undercover as an Ice Dancing couple at the Games. Now as I was saying, this Webb person seems to have a great deal of influence over the Sec. Nav. It seems that favours are owed, and I'm afraid that I have little control over the situation. I understand how this may sound to you - two officers of the United States Military having to undergo such a… mission, but minds are made up, and that duck-foot man will be here at approximately 1100 hours to thoroughly brief you on the formalities of this operation. Dismissed."

"Yes, Sir."

They both left the General's office and silently made their ways to Mac's, where they shut the door, turned to each other and simultaneously burst into heated discussion about what they had just heard.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: If JAG was a snobbish black kitty-cat named puss-puss, then, yes, I would happily own it… but I think we all have eyes, so no, I do not own JAG.

A/N: thanx for your opinions, reviews, etc, and answering 'Former Skater's'

Review that H/M were to old to ice dance, my ice dancing/figure skating coaches (husband and wife) just finished their professional career with holiday on ice, and they are well into their 30's, they still have it, (he partners me) and he is the same build as Harm, he's from the Czech republic, so he is very biiiig… and they (H/M) don't need to compete competitively, just so it seems plausible so that they can stay there.

Sorry if you like Vic, but everyone has different opinions :)

This is justa liiiitle bit offluff that I felt like writing :)

Go nuts :)

Minorcadence

0930 EST - Same day

Falls Church, VA

JAG HQ

"Oh my God! The Olympics! They have got to be kidding! There's no way we can do this, its _Figure skating! _I have never figure skated in my life, and I'm guessing it's a lot different to stumbling around in circles like I normally do!"

"I know!" Mac agreed, sitting down in her chair whilst Harm paced in front of her desk.

"Have you seen what Ice dancing is Mac? With the dancing, and the… ice!"

"Harm, what about the _costumes!_ There is NO way I will flutter about like a headless, wussy chicken in nothing but a pair of stockings and a _leotard!_" Mac practically spat the word out, as if it was the most disgusting thing she could think of.

They both silently fumed for a good 40 seconds before Harm stated the annoyingly, painstakingly obvious; "we have to do this Mac. We don't have a choice." Mac held her head in her hands, wondering how they were possibly going to pull it off, "I know, I know, but we've never done anything remotely like this before… and I REFUSE to wear a leotard; I'm a Marine for crying out loud!"

"So," Harm said, a little grin playing on his features "we make it a green leotard, and strap a gun to your thigh. Problem solved; happy Marine." He gave her one of his famous, gorgeous, cheeky flyboy smiles, and Mac was glad that she was sitting down; otherwise she would have been just a happy puddle on the floor. Why did he always have this effect on her? _'Well,_' she thought, '_two can play at this game!'_

"Harm" Mac began playfully, I am insulted that you think Marines have an obsessive affiliation with guns…" She moved closer to him and they locked gazes. Faces only centimeters apart, they were so close that they could feel the other's pulses quicken at the close contact, Mac grinned cheekily and Harm felt a little light headed. "… unless, of course, it's a 45 caliber semi-automatic. Only then, flyboy, are you excused"

She could feel the heat of his body though both of their uniforms, and her beautiful scent drove him crazy. Mac felt his arm slide around her waist, and it pulled them even closer together. With his other hand, Harm caressed Mac's cheek ever so softly and a jolt of electricity went through him as her breath caught in desire.

A sudden snort from the doorway caught them both _very_ off guard. They turned to find Lt. Vukovic watching them with a highly amused expression on his face. Harm self-consciously cleared his throat, and Mac tried, and failed to keep a furious blush from rising in her cheeks as the pair awkwardly moved to put as much space between them as the furniture would allow.

"Lieutenant, don't people knock where you are from? Or maybe it is just the fact that this is your superior's office that excuses you from the demanding chore of knocking before you enter a room with a closed door?" Mac said whilst she straightened up her uniform and coldly stared at the irritating pest keeping her from the forbidden bliss of her lover's arms. 'W_ait, did I really just think that?_' Mac thought. _'_'Lover'_? I must be out of my mind!'_ She turned to Harm, but didn't trust herself to look him in the eye, and bid him farewell. "Thank you, Commander, for that riveting discussion of our assignment; I look forward to discussing it with you further". Vuckovic grumbled something about needing a form signed, and Mac begrudgingly signed it before he followed Harm out of her office.

Harm had to admire her poise in dealing with Vic, he'd have just yelled at the younger guy for disturbing him and his girl, stupid dweeb… _'Wait'_ Harm thought_ 'did I just call Mac my girl? I must be loosing it, she's not my girl…yet'_ He paused at her door. "Yes, thank you Colonel, I better be going. See you at 1100 hours".

Both officers passed the time doing absolutely nothing but think of what had almost happened in Mac's office. Harm could still feel her against his chest, and Mac missed the energy that radiated off him, and filled her body with the most unbelievable feeling that only Harm could make her feel.

Come 11:00 on the dot, Mac stood up and waited for someone to knock on her door, telling her that Webb was here to brief them. Sure enough, a few minutes later Harriet knocked on Mac's door. "Excuse me Ma'am, the General wants to see you and the Commander," Harriet smiled warmly at the Godparent of her children, and went off about her work again. _'Thank God'_ Mac thought exasperated, _'I was going mad sitting in there'_.

She met Harm in the middle of the bullpen, and together they walked to the General's office.


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: If JAG was a pair of purple stripey socks, then yes, I would happily own and love them… but I think we all have eyes, so no, I do not own JAG.

A/N: The last chapter wasn't much, so I am adding this one to the mix, just because I am nice…

Go nuts :)

Minorcadence

Harm and Mac entered the General's office for the second time that day. The one thing that was blatantly different this time though, was the presence of a weasely little man lurking in the shadows beside Cresswell's desk. Harm and Mac came to attention, before almost immediately being "at ease"'d by the general, who was looking none too happy about having a spook in his office.

"Well" he said "Mr. Webb, you can now brief the Colonel and the Commander on the particulars of this assignment, I'm sure they are very intrigued" "yes" Webb replied, "no doubt they are". He smirked smugly at Mac and Harm before he started briefing them on what was meant to come; "now, as you already know, you are masquerading as an ice dancing couple. You are from the Cayman Islands, located in the Caribbean Sea, and your names are Jacinta Leonie and Connor Mann."

Webb took two manila folders from his briefcase and handed one to Mac, and the other to Harm.

"These are your profiles; in there you will find all you need to know about yourselves, including favourite foods and preferred brands of underwear." Harm and Mac turned, and simultaneously shot him death stares, Webb's arrogant grin faltered for a second. "Erm, information is an a need to know basis, and what you need to know now is that your first skating lesson will be tomorrow at 6am, I'll have a driver take you there once so you know the location, then you're on your own. When you get to the ice rink, ask for a…"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a scrap piece of paper…

"Analese Hensey.

"She'll show you what to do, and get you started with the whole skating thing" he smirked again, _'boy, if anything, I can't wait to see these two on ice… it's going to be very interesting!' _Webb thought, as he was preparing to make his way to the door, "don't worry, everything is arranged. You just need to know enough moves to keep up the façade, and not fall over. I'll keep in touch"

"but Webb, what about the _actual_ mission? We still have no clue as to what we need to do, what we need to prepare for" Mac was annoyed that they were going to be kept in the dark on this one, and stood up to face him. "Like I said, _Mac_" Webb mockingly emphasizing her nickname, "need to know". And with that he left, leaving a disgruntled Naval aviator, and two _very _irate Marines behind.

After a brief chat with the General about work duties, and the fact that JAG couldn't afford to have them off work for six months, the General told them that for the next six months, they were to come into work Mondays, Wednesdays, and half a day on Fridays. The other days they would be spending intensely training both on the ice and off.

Back in Mac's office, she was thinking about what was to come. Could they pull it off? Or were they well and truly past it? Well, she and Harm were far from spring chickens, but they were both in good shape, and dedicated to the cause… and what about _them_? Or lack, thereof. Spending so much time with Harm, and especially when they were going to be working _closely_ with each other...

It was going to be hard, but she was a Marine, and she could handle it!

Meanwhile, Harm was in his office also thinking. He was thinking about Mac, but then, what else was new? Harm knew that the physicality of their task was going to be tough to handle, but that wasn't what he was worried about. He was worried that doing this with Mac would rub salt in old wounds, that touching and holding her like they were in love would send her over the edge, to a place where their friendship could never be salvaged from.

But mostly, he was just thinking about her legs.

0530 EST - Tuesday,

Harm's apartment

Harm's alarm clock obnoxiously roused him from his Mac-full slumber, and he annoyingly groaned at it. He reached out a hand and blindly fumbled around on his bedside table to try and shut it off. Having succeeded in conquering the dastardly alarm clock, another not good noise shattered Harm's the peace and quiet. A knock on the door.

Still thick with sleep, Harm wondered _'who could that possibly be?_' and got up to answer it, still in only his bed shorts. His question was answered when he saw Sarah Mackenzie standing in the hall with a pair of clean, white skates in her hands.

Mac looked at Harm, stunned. A smile played on her lips as she saw that he wasn't wearing a shirt, and her insides turned to mush at the cute sleepy look Harm had on his face. Until she realized that he wasn't ready, then she let fly.

"HARM! It is 32 minutes and 40 seconds past 5! The driver is going to pick us up from the JAG car park in 27 minutes and 20 seconds! _It's a 20 minute drive!"_

Mac's panicked tone brought Harm out of his sleepy reverie, and his eyes opened wide as he paused for a split second, before rushing around to frantically try and find some pants.

Mac just chuckled at the sight of Harm running around his apartment flinging random articles of clothes on, and burst out laughing when he appeared in front of her wearing the oddest assortment of clothes possible. He had a purple and red jumper on over a cream one, with a baby pink t-shirt on underneath, and khaki green cargo pants.

"What?" Harm asked innocently, completely unaware of how ridiculous he looked, "What's so funny?" "You! you goofball! Come here!" Harm walked towards Mac and she began re-dressing him, taking the red jumper off, and replacing it with a black one, and telling him to quickly put his cream cargo pants on, grab his skates, and she would meet him in her car. Harm liked the way Mac took charge of his outfit. _'she is so cute'_ he thought, beforementally checking himself, grabbing his brand new skates and heading out the door.


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: If JAG was a Missy Higgins CD, then I still wouldn't own it, but that doesn't change the fact that I still want to! Nope, I do not own JAG (or Missy Higgins…)

A/N: well, I am a tad bored, and VERY excited about this story; it is giving my life meaning!

A HUGE thank you for all of the support and reviews, hope you like this chappie :)

Go nuts :)

Minorcadence

* * *

0604 EST

They walked into the ice rink at 4 minutes and 21 seconds past 6:00 (entirely Harm's fault) and the cold hit them _hard_.

"OH MY GOD! It's FREEZING! People actually come in here willingly?" Mac spoke through chattering teeth.

"Well" came a voice from the side, "most do, but then you have the ones that we have to drag in here kicking and screaming by their earlobes. What can I say? Ice skating is a _nasty_ sport!" a smiling young woman with green eyes, and brown hair tied in a pony tail came into view "oh, hi. We didn't realize that anyone was around, sorry. I'm Colonel Mackenzie, and this is Commander Rabb, we're looking for Analese Hensey."

"I figured as much, that guy told me a bit about what you look like, and besides, what other adults would be skating this early on a weekday? But please, call me Lise. Analese sounds so… ugh" Analese shuddered at the sound of her full name.

"You're Analese?" Harm spoke up, "but you couldn't be any older than 17!"

"I'm 17 in October as a matter of fact."

She saw the worried look on Harm's face. "But don't worry, I'm not your coach. I'm just a stand in for Jo and Brad until they get back next week - they're your coaches. So, lets go and get started shall we?"

Harm's raised eyebrows lowered slightly as his forehead furrowed into a frown. "I don't like this Mac, she shouldn't be involved with any of this; she's just a kid, and this is a dangerous mission"

"I know, but let's just go, and we'll discuss this with the General and Webb tomorrow." Mac walked off in the direction Analese went, and Harm followed, each step taking them closer to the dreaded ice.

They wound up in a change room, a sort of dingy room with black rubber flooring, hideous orange walls where half of the paint had peeled off, and a long bench that ran around the entire length of the room. Analese sat down on the bench and proceeded to take her skates out of the bag, Harm and Mac followed her lead; not quite sure how to act. "So" Analese braved, wanting to break the silence, "have you two ever skated before?"

"No" Mac answered, "and to be totally honest, I'm not sure I am looking forward to the experience, it looks very intimidating!"

"Aww, come on Mac. You know, since our discussion in your office, I've been doing some thinking, and really; how hard can it be? I actually think it will be ok" Harm said, putting laces in his new skates.

"Now" Analese began, "a few things before you put your skates on. A figure skate has one very distinguishable feature on it: the toe pick." She said, holding up one of Mac's skates and pointing to the set of jagged spikes at the top of the blade.

"Contrary to popular opinion, it has nothing to do with personal hygiene. Although it is very important, it can really get in the way when you skate, so watch out, ok! When you step onto the ice, don't roll forwards on your foot, because you'll trip over the toe pick and just end up head over tail on the floor, the same goes for actually skating. You don't push with your toe pick, you push with the sides of the blade, and if you lean too far forward you will stack it royally."

"Ok, thanks" Mac replied, her voice filled with apprehension.

"Did I do this right?" She asked Analese, and showed the younger girl how she had put the laces in her skates. "Yep, that's fine. Now you can just put them on, and step onto the ice! But I must warn you that new skates need breaking in, and I'm guessing since you only got yours yesterday, that you haven't had a chance to wear them around the house and start to break them down… so they might be pretty sore until you get used to them"

'_Fantastic'_ Mac thought, '_sore feet_'. '_I guess my ice skates wont be going on my list of comfortable shoes for a while'_.

After Harm and Mac had tied their skates up, Harm having to re-tie his a couple of times because he had missed some loops up the top, they stood up and attempted to walk.

"Ooh… whoa… AAH!"

_CRASH_

Mac fell on top Harm, who in turn fell on Analese. Mac had underestimated how hard it would be to walk in her too-tightly laced skates. Squished under Harm's weight, Analese made a funny squeaking sound, whilst Mac, still on top of Harm, timidly poked her head up and asked "is everyone alive?" Analese said something that sounded like a muffled "no" and Harm moved to pull himself up, using the bench. "No, wait Mac, don't put your knee there! If you just hold on to me and _don't move_, then I can just pull both of us up much easier than trying to disentangle us first."

Mac obediently clung to Harms neck and he lifted them both up, using the bench as a hand hold.

When they finally stood up, neither wanted to move. "Are you ok? Mac asked Harm, her arms still around his neck, "I'm sorry I fell, I think my skates are too tight"

"do you want me to help you do them up again?" he said, his hands resting on her hips,

"ok" she whispered, still not moving.

"HELLO! Can I get some help down here?" Analese was still squished to the floor. "Oh, yeah, sorry" Harm reached down to give her a hand up. "Whew! Ok, I'm going to get some Tylenol, and after you guys relieve your erm… _tension_ feel free to hop on the ice, ok?" and with that, she walked off, holding her bum and muttering "I don't know how I let him talk me into this!"

Harm heard her and thought as he turned back to Mac, _'you and me both, missy!'_ Mac sat down and began untying her skates. "You know I don't know what she is talking about. _Tension_, yeah right! As if we had tension! The only time we have tension is when I'm kicking your six in the court room!"

"Ah, Mac?"

"What?"

"Your skate is pretty much undone!"

Mac looked down at her skate and realized that she had been pulling at the undone lace for a while. "yeah… right…"

* * *

"Oooookay, here we go!" Mac stepped up to the barrier door of the ice, and a look of pure dread crossed her face. 

"C'mon Jarhead, get on the ice"

"no, wait, maybe you should go first" Mac was starting to think that maybe this _really_ wasn't a good idea…

"Ladies first Mac, don't be such a chicken!"

"Right, yes… sure… ok…" Mac was now looking _very_ green, and suddenly it dawned on Harm that Mac might actually be frightened of stepping onto the ice - a realization that had him grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"You're not scared are you Marine? It's just ice skating" Harm smiled, if she was scared, he'd **never** let her live it down…

He pushed In front of her, teasing "You've seen it on T.V, how hard can it be, right?"

He was promptly answered as soon as he stepped onto the ice, as with a loud crash Harm fell flat on his six.

Mac couldn't contain her laughter as she doubled over, gasping for breath at Harm's failed attempt at showing her up. _'Well, it serves him right for being so damn cocky!'_

She put her fears aside and gamely stepped onto the ice, holding onto the barrier for dear life. Harm collected what was left of his dignity, and tried to get back up. 'Tried' being the key word. Analese came out and spied a struggling Harm on the ice. Chuckling to herself, she quipped "So, Mr. Commander, you're not so sure of yourself now, are you!" Mac, still holding onto the barrier laughed and watched as Harm slipped all over the place, desperately trying to get up off the cold, wet ice.

"Here" said Analese, "let me help you.

"Get on all fours, like a dog. Good. Now kneel up, and stick one of your legs out in front of you, like you are going to tie your shoe. That's it, now put both of your hands on that knee and push yourself up. There you go! Easy!" '_Well'_ she thought, '_it was!'_

'_Whew!'_ Harm thought, _'glad that's over!'_ and both he and Mac silently prayed that they both would do better throughout the rest of the lesson.

* * *

_A/N: Ok, I had to add the 'cutting edge' quote in there, it _was_ a great movie! this was pretty much a 'whats-to-come' chapter untill i get the actual skating one done, it should be innished soon :) _


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: If JAG was a giant freddo that I just brought, then yes, I would happily own, love, bite it's head off, and eat it… but I think we all have eyes, so no, I do not own JAG.

A/N: big thanx to Radiorox, starryeyes, Laveda, snugglebug,martini, Teyla, jagdreamer, dansingwolf, HM foreva, southernqt, omg :), Nanniwan, Victoria, ng59678, chantelmac, and formerskater for all of the lovely reviews, keep 'em coming :) and BIIIIIG thanx to gymskate, ttyl

Go nuts :)

Minorcadence

* * *

"Now that you're both on two feet, I think we should actually do some skating, don't you!" Analese said excitedly, trying to instill excitement into the petrified pair, "we'll start with basic stroking, follow me!" and with that she glided off, beckoning for them to follow.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Mac stared at Analese, who was already over the other side of the rink, "I am NOT letting go of this barrier" she yelled over to Analese; "can't I just hold on here a little while longer?"

"NO, YOU CANT, LET GO AND SKATE! IF YOU FALL, GET BACK UP AND TRY IT AGAIN! ARENT YOU IN THE ARMY OR SOMETHING? ARENT ARMY PEOPLE MEANT TO BE TOUGH? STICK IT UP SARAH!"

Analese yelled to be heard all the way over to where Mac and Harm were. Harm chuckled and turned to Mac, "Jeez, Mac, she sounds like you!" "Oh, shut up Harm, at least _I_ don't have ice on my six!"

But what Analese said was true; she really _should_ just stick it up and give it a go - no matter how scared she was.

'_oooh-kay…here goes nothing…'_ Mac mentally crossed herself and sent a silent prayer to heaven that she wouldn't end up like Harm; flat on his six, and let go of the barrier. Her heart started pounding as she realized that she was meant to **_move_ **on **_ice_** standing on a **_blade_ **that was only **_4mm wide!_**… '_Holy crap_'.

She took a shaky step. Then slowly, another. And another. AHHH! Whoops! That was close! Ok, one foot in front of the other. And the other. And the other. This isn't so bad. Left foot. Right foot. Leeeeeefffft foooooooooot. Riiiiiiiiiiighhht fooooooooooot. Wow, I'm doing it! Tra la laaa, ha ha this is FUN!

"way to go Sarah!" Analese cheered, "see, it isn't so bad after all; you're a natural!"

Mac smiled and kept on skating around.

By this stage Mac was gliding around fluently, thoroughly enjoying herself, and gaining confidence with each push; getting faster and faster. Harm watched her in awed fascination. She looked like a magnificent angel, gliding around like a vision… she really was enjoying herself, and it took years off her already gorgeous face.

'_God, she's so beautiful'_ He thought as she went past him, sticking her tongue out, _'I love her so much'_

'_whoa, slow down sailor! You've both already been down that road before, and look where that got you! It's better for the both of you if you just remain friends… that's hard enough!" _it had gotten so easy lying to himself, that Harm didn't bother to argue.

After Analese had finally gotten Mac to stand still, it was Harm's turn at trying to skate. Inspired by Mac's success, Harm gave an almighty push off the barrier… only to stack it once again. _'jeez, what am I doing wrong?'_

Analese went up to Harm and took his hand to help him up. "Now, lets do it together. Ready? Left, right. Left, right. Whoa, stand up straight!" Analese was practically carrying Harm every step, but at least he wasn't on the floor. "Now, bend your knees, and step. Good, keep going. That's it! Now you're getting it! Step, step, step, good!" Harm was starting to get his balance. "Now, if I let go of your hand, can you keep going?" "Umm, I think so" she gently let go… "nonononononoooo, on second thoughts, hand is good!" "ok" Analese said, concocting a plan in her head, "I'll hold your hand again" and moved in front of Harm, so she was facing backwards. "Take my hand" she said, and held her hand out to Harm, just a little out of his reach. He moved forward a tiny bit to grab it, so she moved backwards, keeping her hand out of his reach. "Hey! I know what you are doing Lise, and I'm not going to fall for it, so you should just give me your hand!" "Ahhh…no"

Analese looked at Mac, and they deviously winked at each other.

Mac smiled mischievously, and Analese said, "Alright here Harm, I'll hold your hand if it means you'll move." "Really?" "Yes." And as Harm took Analese's hand, she and Mac sprang into action. Mac went up to Harm, putting her hands on his back, and pushed. Analese pulled Harm's arm, and off they went. Together they whooshed around the rink, dragging a yelling Harm with them. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! STOP! HEY! MAC, I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS! WHOA!" "Well, Flyboy, you have to learn somehow! You already know from experience that falling isn't so bad, so you should be fine! We're going to let go of you now." Mac winked at Analese, and on the mouthed count of three by Mac, they let go.

Harm went hurtling across the ice, and miraculously didn't fall. _'God, he's so cute!' _Mac thought, as she watched Harm flail his arms like a frog on speed _'I really love him.'_ That last thought caught her off guard, as it had with Harm. _'Jeez, Sarah, you've got to stop tormenting yourself. You can never be together, it's a statistical anomaly! You can't go about thinking about him in that way either; It's never gonna happen! But then again… when have either of you ever followed any rules? Yet alone statistical anomalies…'_ She was dragged out of her complicated thoughts by Analese, who was excited at Harm because he had startedmoving by himself, and soon after that was gliding about like nobody's business.

"There you go, nothing to it! Now we can get to the actual ice dancing! Here are the basic steps that you need to get started. First, we'll do some skating drills just to get your strength and confidence up, then we'll learn progressive runs, chasses, swings, swing-rolls, cross-rolls, three-turns, Mohawks, Rockers, Choctaws, and then we'll do it all backwards." After she had finished listing them off on her hands, they just stared at her open mouthed. Heads still spinning at the bizarre terminology, and the fact that they had so much to learn today, they got started with their grueling schedule.

* * *

1100 EST

Ice rink change room

"Oooooooooooooh. Myyyyy feeeeeeeeet. Ooooowwwww." Mac was in agony as she and Harm collapsed into the bench in the change room after their grueling 4 ½ hour training session. "My GOD! When Lise said that our feet might hurt a little from the skates, I never expected them to hurt this much! How do people put up with this? They subject their bodies and feet to all sorts of painful torture, in a freezing cold room, it's insane!"

Harm wholeheartedly agreed with her. "I know. I ache all over. My whole body hurts and I am going to have major bruises tomorrow!" Far be it from them to complain about physically demanding tasks, Harm and Mac were usually very comfortable with pushing themselves to the max when it came to their jobs, hell, they were in the Military! But this was unlike anything they had ever done before; they were using muscles they had never used before, and training for 5 hours straight, so complaining was, in this case, warranted.

"Hey, hey, hey, what are you doing?" Analese came in to find them both lying sprawled on the bench, too exhausted to move. "We are dying, do you mind?" "Yes, you cant die yet, there is stretching to do, so get up!" "uuuuugh, stretching" the last thing Harm felt like doing was stretching, but obediently, he sat up.

"You need to stretch before and after EVERY session, to warm up and cool down. Warming up prevents bad injuries if you hurt yourself, and cooling down helps get rid of the Lactic acid that your muscles produce. Lactic acid is a waste product of your muscles that causes cramps and lethargy, so believe me you'll thank me later! Also, if you don't stretch after hard training, your muscles can shorten, making you even less flexible, and sometimes even stunting your growth… although that wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing for you, Commander…" She trailed off at the end, smiling to herself.

"We know about stretching, slave driver" Mac good naturedly grumbled, getting up and placing a leg on the bench to begin stretching, "I just need some sleep!" "Amen, Mac! I didn't realize how much this would take out of me! I'm glad we don't have to go to work until Wednesday, I wouldn't be much use if we had to show up tomorrow."

They chatted mildly throughout their stretching, Analese stopping them every once in a while to correct a stretch, or to tell them how to do a new one. By the time they were all finished, it was 12:00, and they were _very_ hungry. "All right, you're done for today, go home and gather your strength, you're going to need it for tomorrow! We have training, AND a ballet class tomorrow, as well as more stretching! What fun!"

"OK," Mac muttered, "You're scaring me. How can anyone possibly be excited about that?"

"I think the cold has gotten to her head… maybe we should wear beanies next time?" Harm shot a worried look at Analese, who was walking out the door.

"I am sooooooo hungry, what should we have?" Mac said in the car on the way home, "how about spaghetti on toast? I definitely need some carbs!" "Sounds good, my place or yours?" "Yours, it's closer to JAG" "Ok, I think I have some spaghetti in the cupboard, and I brought bread yesterday, so we're all set!"

The driver dropped them off in the JAG car park and they made their way towards Mac's car, chatting about skating. "I actually really enjoyed this morning! Who knew that _I _could enjoy ice skating? It just made me feel free"

"I know, and powerful!" Harm added, "Although I kept falling over"

"No, you eventually got the hang of it… once you got rid of that huge ego, I'm sure anyone would find it hard to skate with a head as big as yours", Mac added innocently.

"Hey," Harm protested, "I resent that!"

They were almost to the car, when who should they run into but Lt. Vukovic, who was on his way to lunch. "Well, hellooo Ma'am, Sir. Um, if I may ask, what are you doing here? And in civvies too?"

"No, you may not ask, Lieutenant. Have a nice lunch." Mac replied coldly, she didn't like the man much; he had a chip on his shoulder that wouldn't go away.

But unbeknownst to them, Vic had heard their conversation, and would have a nice lunch indeed… telling everyone in the bullpen _exactly_ what he heard. _'The Commanded and the Colonel, skating!' _he thought_ 'You've got to be joking! I wonder what everyone else will think…'_ and hurriedly, he turned around and made his way to the office, to have a little chat with Harriet about Commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie's morning…

* * *

_Oooh, I wonder what this means?... _

_Sorry it took so long, school started again...:(_

_Lots of interesting ideas are floating around in my head, how exciting! ;) _


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: If JAG was a red stretch velvet leotard with cream and silver stretch lace stuff, then yes, I would happily own it… but I think we all have eyes, so no I do not own JAG.

SORRY it took sooooo long!

A/N: again, reviews were tops, THANKYOU!

Just answering a query from _Emsta_; Em, that is why I put their aliases from the Cayman Islands, Cayman participates in the winter Olympics, and sends a team every year, but isn't all that competitive… so it is still plausible. I'm sorry that I didn't go into detail of their aliases, I really couldn't be bothered and anyway, that isn't the point. But basically, the story is that Mac and Harm (or Jacinta & Connor) were born in the Cayman, but spend most of their time in the States, training (like most ice dancers do that are not from hard-core skating countries) which is why they sound American. If you have any questions about their story/aliases that don't get eventually answered, review them to me, and I'll give everyone a heads up.

AND, Australia isn't that bad! Natalie Buck & Trent Nelson-Bond (Oz's rep. ice dancers) did pretty good at worlds, considering its Australia and all…

Also, I'll try to make the chapters a little longer; it's just tricky with everything, trying to get it all out quickly.

Ooh, I know this A/N is long, but I heard about the series finale, may I say WOO HOO for Harm and Mac! Personally, there should've been more sex… but that's just me ;)

Hope you enjoy this installment,

Go nuts :)

Minorcadence

* * *

1250 EST

Falls Church VA

JAG HQ

Vic rushed into the Bullpen, and tried to walk as casually as possible to where he spied Harriet sitting at her desk.

"Uh, excuse me, Ma'am, I was just wondering, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Lieutenant, shoot."

Harriet eyed the man with a warm smile, which had become her trademark.

"I just saw the Colonel and the Commander out in the Car park in their civilian clothes, talking about their morning and how they went _ice skating_. I was just wondering if you knew anything about it, it's just a little unusual for lawyers to be skating, and so maybe you could shed some light onto the situation."

Harriet's eyes opened wide as she took in what he had just said, Mac and Harm, _ice skating!_

'_something is up; I know them, and there is no way they would EVER go ice skating, especially on a work day! Hmmm…'_ Outwardly, Harriet just smiled politely, and as nonchalantly as she could said:

"Umm, no Lieutenant, I don't know anything about the Colonel or the Commander going skating today, but I'm not sure it isn't your business to concern yourself with their affairs, it's probably nothing that needs a great deal of explanation"

"Yeah, you're right Ma'am, have a nice day." And he left, smiling to himself. _'_My_ work here is done!'_

* * *

Meanwhile…

1305,

Harm's apartment

"Oh, thank GOD!" Mac and Harm burst through the door and rushed to the kitchen.

"Where is the spaghetti?"

"In the cupboard on the left"

They worked in silence as they moved as one through the kitchen, very hastily preparing their food. Within minutes, Harm had about 50 slices of toast cooked and buttered, Mac had nuked a bowl full of spaghetti so it was nice and hot, and cut up some fruit in a bowl they sat down at the table, and still in silence - each one appreciating and understanding the other's need for food - they tucked in heartily.

**About 30 seconds later**

"Oh, yeah, that hit the spot! I feel sooo much better now!" Mac yawned when they had finished their makeshift meal, "But I could use a nap!"

"Yeah, I feel a bit drowsy myself… maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea if we take a power nap" Harm thought for a moment, "do you want the bed or the couch?"

"Erm…" Mac thought "I really don't feel like napping on your couch, and you wont fit on it, so how's about we both just sleep in your bed?"

Mac finished her sentence and looked at Harm.

"Uh, ok… so you don't have a problem with that?"

"Oh, come on Harm, it's not like we haven't slept together before!"

Mac stopped and blushed furiously when it suddenly dawned on her what she said.

"I mean, it's just a nap, it'll be fine!"

She covered, trying to reassure them both with her tone, but neither of them were sure what might happen if they shared a bed, after all, things were rocky lately - and besides, they didn't think that they could control themselves if placed next to the other.

"Yeah, I guess that will be O.K, I'll just clear up our mess and you can go and pick your position… I mean side"

It was Harm's turn to blush furiously as he embarrassedly stammered over his words.

'_Oh God, Sarah MacKenzie… in bed… in YOUR bed…oooh… Sarah Mackenzie naked…oh GOD!' _As his mind shamelessly wandered, Mac made her way towards the bedroom, with thoughts of her own.

'_Oookay, now which side do you think he likes? Ummm, I wouldn't have a clue… oh well, too bad; I'll just take the side that I like, and he can have the other one.'_

And she went over to the left side of the bed, touched the fabric of Harm's bed spread, pulled back the covers, and gently laid herself down with her head on the pillow.

'_Oh, this is nice. I am sooooo tired… But I'll be damned if I can sleep! I am lying in Harm's bed! Harmon David Rabb Jr's bed! Commander Harmon David Rabb Jr's BED! oooh!'_

Mac was tingling with excitement, and she realized how school-girlish she sounded. _'But he is so cute!' _She argued_, 'And I'm in his BED!'_ so, feeling like a teenager was acceptable in this case.

'_Mac naked… Mac in the shower…naked…Mac in my bed…naked…Mac…naked…with a …Ok!' _Harm was still in the same spot as he was 5 mins ago, letting his wicked imagination run wild.

'_Enough of this Rabb, lock it up. It is NAP TIME, not feisty dominatrix time' _and so after putting the plates in the sink, and splashing his face with cold water, he went into his bedroom.

The first thing he saw was Mac curled up as far to the left side as possible, her nose scrunched up as she slept in this cute little position, and his heart melted. He fell in love with her all over again, and just stood by the door, watching her lie so peacefully. Unbeknownst to Harm, Mac still wasn't asleep, and was wondering what Harm was doing standing at the door for three minutes and twelve seconds. So she turned over and opened her eyes. Harm almost jumped when she did this, he was deep in thought about how much he loved Mac when she turned and opened her eyes, catching him off guard.

"Hey sailor, did you fall asleep standing up?"

"No, I was just thinking" He replied as he took off his shoes and walked over to the bed.

"About?"

"How you knew which side I liked"

"Oh, you like the right side? Lucky guess then! I always sleep on the left, that is the side closest to the door in my room, so it feels more comfortable"

"That works out nicely then" He said, as he thought; _'Oh my GOD! She likes the left side! This is too perfect! We fit so well together.' _

After about 10 minutes, they were still awake, and getting annoyed with themselves - they were soooo incredibly tired, why wouldn't sleep come? "Harm, are you awake?"

"Yeah. You?"

"What do you think smart one? I can't get to sleep, but I really, really, really need to!"

"I know, I can't get to sleep either… but I'm not surprised that you cant, you're practically falling off the side of the bed! Move in closer, I won't bite"

'_No? But I want you to…Jeez, Marine! FOCUS, don't think that! But he is so sexy… his lips, his ARMS! GOD!' _

Mac slowly edged in closer to Harm, unsure of what to do, or even if she should be doing anything… but it didn't matter, because a strange numbness had taken over her body, and she couldn't feel anything but tingles.

'_Whoa, this is what he does to me'_ she thought, as it was his turn to snuggle closer to her, Mac was going absolutely crazy inside, and she was having trouble forming understandable thoughts in her head. _'Oooooh I cant let him get to me like this; it is completely…whats the herd? I mean word? Ah, ridiculous. This is completely ridiculous. But soo nice.'_

As Harm wrapped his arms around Mac, a strong sense of comfort drifted over him, as if putting his arms around her was an instinct he had ignored forever. He watched her close her eyes and relax her head against his arm, when a piece of hair fell in front of her face. With a trembling hand he gently brushed it behind one of her ears, and couldn't help noticing the way she shivered with desire as his hand brushed a spot just under the lobe.

'_Ah, so that's what gets her…'_ he thought, still remembering that he had to pay her back for that stunt she and Lise pulled on the ice.

So deliberately, he ran his middle finger _ever so lightly_ over that same spot again, grinning to himself as Mac tried to ignore how her heart sped up a couple of thousand beats.

Leaning down, Harm trailed his lips over her ear, and down to the spot; eliciting a gasp from Mac who was fighting with her blood desire to kiss him senseless - and she was loosing.

So. rolling onto her back she looked up at Harm, who was still grinning devilishly, and her stomach made up the rest of her mind as she looked into his gorgeous blue eyes and decided to do it. She was going to kiss him.

She leaned up towards his face and closed her eyes, his breath making her lightheaded, until they were so close that their lips were millimeters apart. Harm didn't think he could pull his payback plan off; his body was screaming at him to kiss her, and it took all of his willpower to keep a level head; this was _Mac_ here! But he had to make her pay, and right now she was exactly where he wanted her…

He waited until she leaned in to close the distance between them, and then gently pulled back, causing her forehead to crinkle slightly in a cute, confused frown. She opened her eyes a little and looked up at him questionably.

"what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing" he replied innocently, still stringing her along.

She closed her eyes again, and leaned in for the second time, only to feel Harm pull back _AGAIN._

"Harm, what's the matter?" She was getting frustrated now, how could he look at her like that, smell so good, be so damn _hot_ and not kiss her?

"Well, I am paying you back for that trick you played at the rink today. I told you I'd get you back!" He felt triumphant; he had gotten her back, AND was going to kiss her - just after she squirmed a little more.

"What? You mean this is _payback!_ I cant believe you! Here I was, out of my mind with…sexual tension, and all you could think of was getting me back! Do you even _want_ to kiss me? Because --- "

She was cut off as Harm wreaked his sweet vengeance with her mouth.

* * *

Aye aye aye! I certainly took my time, didn't I! sooo sorry for the lengthy pause between updates, and also for the short chapter, but I'm up to my ponytail in school crap, and training, and all sorts of stuff like you wouldn't believe… or maybe you would… but it's getting there, bare with me!

Cheers,

Haylee :)


	7. chapter 7

Disclaimer: If JAG was a whole bunch of glow in the dark plastic stars, then, yes, I would happily own them, and stick them on my wall … but I think we all have eyes, so no, I do not own JAG.

A/N: well, Australia is the bestest country in the world, ninjaturtle (sorry, but I think it is!) but we don't exactly have the bestest skating team in the world… although they are bloody good!

Btw, in the words of Merrick and Rosso:

'I really, really, really love Sydney, I really, really, really love Sydney, I love it so much it huuuurts… (for those of you who don't live in Sydney, don't worry, you will have no clue what I'm on about!)

Thanx EVERYONE for the reviews, I love getting them - but who doesn't?

Go nuts :)

Minorcadence

* * *

2302 EST

Harm's place

"HOLY CHRIST! Look at the time!"

Harm awoke with a start at Mac's rather loud exclamation.

"Mac, I can't see anything! It's dark, and I am still asleep!" Harm was still reveling in the warmth of dreamland, and candidly refused to change that fact.

"Harm, its 2303! We've been asleep for _ten_ hours! Oh lordy. My body clock isn't going to like this; I'm not going to be able to sleep anymore tonight, which means I will be tired tomorrow, and then the day after, and the day after… But I do need to pee." And with that, she scooted off of Harm, out of the bed, and towards the bathroom.

He instantly missed her the second she broke their contact, which made his eyes reluctantly open in anticipation for her return. The minutes passed like hours, and Harm was shocked at the emptiness that he felt when he didn't feel her warmth on his chest. So he passed the time reminiscing about _that_ kiss. Ahh, the kiss… how AMAZING… although, how they ever managed to stop and get to sleep afterwards would always be a mystery to both of them…

Harm was interrupted by the arrival of Mac, who had finished in the bathroom, and was contemplating what she should do next.

"So sailor, are you hungry?"

"No, but I bet you are" He told her, knowing full well she was ALWAYS hungry - something he loved about her so much.

"Oh? And how much do you want to bet? It's awfully assuming of you to go around making bets on me, after all, I _am_ full of surprises" she teased coyly.

"Is that so? Well, how about I bet you an extra large pizza that you aren't hungry… or is that making the stakes too high?"

"Did you say steak? AND Pizza? Ok, ok, all bets are off, I need food now!" Mac caved.

Harm laughed, and reached for the phone to order them pizza, and Mac slipped into the warmth of Harm's bed whilst he was doing so.

After he was finished ordering, he hung up the phone and looked at her. She was lying on his chest with her eyes open, apparently deep in thought.

"Hey Mac, what's on your mind?" He asked.

"Harm, I, I don't know where to go with this."

"With what?"

"With what happened earlier, you know, the kiss. It felt so right, and you can't say it didn't, but what happens now? Does everything turn out just the way we want it to? It doesn't work like that. _We_ can't work like that, nothing is ever easy with us. Sometimes I wish… oh, it doesn't matter." She got out of the bed and walked out of the bedroom.

Harm followed, understanding where she was coming from but just wishing that for _once_, things really could be that easy for them. Just once.

"Mac, wait. I get that you don't get it, I don't understand us either, but I do understand that I… I - " He tried to form the words, as she turned around and raised her 'Mac' eyebrow.

"Mac, I lo - '_ding dong'_"

Unwanted interruptions in all shapes and sizes had and _extremely_ annoying habit of springing up on Harm and Mac, and the doorbell wasn't any different.

He closed his eyes at the realization that he had some so close to finally saying the words which would have ended their silly love game, and that _almost_ was, again, what would have to suffice for now.

Mac came in with their pizza and sat down silently at the table. Harm sighed and joined her; it looked like the eggshells were back again, and this time, with all of the skating and dancing and spending time together, walking over them was going to be a bit of an issue.

After the pizza, Mac sat down on the floor and began to stretch.

"Ah, Mac?" Harm began, "what are you, er, doing?"

"I'm stretching Harm. Maybe you should too, after all, there isn't really anything else to do, and we still have 6hrs 17 minutes and 48 seconds until training starts tomorrow, and I plan on being ready for it - besides, I am in pain; I have bruises and cramped muscles all over, I need to stretch."

"Fair enough, I suppose I will have to stretch too. Move over jarhead" He gave her a little, friendly smile to show her everything was alright, and together they worked in silence, soothing aching limbs and stretching cramped muscles until they felt supple again.

"Hey Mac?" Harm awkwardly began, not wanting to say this, but he _had_ to, or else terrible things would happen…

"Mmm?" She answered, sitting on the lounge engrossed in a magazine.

"Ahh, do you know how we have that ballet class today…" He shifted on the spot.

"Yes Harm"

"Well, er, I, uh… well, what I… what… do you… do you want to practice now?" He looked at her, sort of embarrassed - well, as embarrassed as it was possible for Harm to get.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want to do some ballet now"

"umm, ok, but why do you all of sudden want to do ballet?" She was curious now, what had gotten into him?

"Well, uh, you see, I really, really, _really_ can't do ballet; it is totally ridiculous watching me try. The whole thing just completely stumps me, and today, when we go for that lesson, I'm going to make a total fool of myself."

"You mean, like yesterday?" She laughed

"Mac! You're not helping! Do you know anything you can teach me? Anything at all that would help?

"Yeah, I know some stuff, but I'm sure that you can pick it up in no time"

He really didn't look as sure…

* * *

"Ok, um I think your arms go here." Mac spread her arms out to second and, remembering what the lady at the PCYC had said, loosened her fingers and tried to imagine her arms in 'a perfect curve'.

They were standing in Harm's living room at half past one in the morning doing ballet, even though there were much more important things at stake, Mac found all of this highly amusing. _'oh if the Admiral could see us now…'_

Harm copied her, holding his arms very stiff and rigid, with his hands at right angles to the rest of his arm, his fingers stuck out oddly all over the place, and his elbows bent out in his best attempt of the ballerina he had seen in photos.

"No, relax your arms, Harm! It's meant to be graceful."

"I can't do graceful" He grumbled and tried to 'relax his arms'

Mac came around to him, and moved his arms to what she thought was 'the perfect curve' and told him to hold it there.

"Owww! This really hurts!" Harm was surprised at how just holding his arms there hurt so much.

"Yeah, then its right then. It's meant to hurt, I think…"

Well that was very assuring.

"Now turn your feet out, and bend your knees, this is a plier or something… anyway, it's ballet. Keep your hands where I put them. Keep them THERE. Harm, are you deaf?" Mac was getting frustrated already. If they couldn't work together doing this, what hope was there for…_ 'Don't go there Sarah, not again tonight. Just leave it be. God I am such an idiot.'_

"Uh, Mac. Is this right?" Harm was still having trouble getting everything to stay in the right spot, whilst bending his knees, with his feet turned out like a penguin. This was absurd!

'_I will never understand how to do this! Ballet is a divine mystery, like God, Mac, and Japanese engineering'_

"Ok, I don't think I'm going to get this" He said, dropping his arms and sighing in frustration. "Do you want to play cards?"

"Yeah. O.K" Mac agreed, glad that they stopped before another argument erupted.

* * *

"Ok, what's the time Miss wolf?"

Mac checked her internalclock.

"4:35. We should start to get ready, because we still need to drop by my place for a change of clothes - I wasn't planning to stay the night." Mac said, wishing that things hadn't have gone so badly.

"Right, I'll get dressed, then we can have some cereal for breakfast to tide us over until training's finished."

"Sure" Mac said. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just sit there and be beautiful." He flashed her a sexy flyboy grin. He walked off before she could say anything, leaving her sitting there, stunned.

_**1hr and ½ later…**_

Harm and Mac burst through the doors of the ice rink, carrying their skates with them and wearing about 60 layers of clothing; jumpers, jackets, scarves, gloves, anything that would help keep them warm.

"Well, we're not late!" Harm was proud - they had made there with plenty of time to spare.

"Yes, I know, I wonder if Analese is here?" Mac was also proud that Harm was early for once. Although he could be on time… sometimes…

Harm scanned the foyer for Analese, his eyes skimming across the black rubber floor to the canteen on the right, and then back to the office on the left. No Analese in here.

"Maybe she is in the change room?" He suggested.

"Yeah, she should be here, it's not that early. Come on and we'll go check"

Harm followed Mac and they made their way to the steps on the left which would lead them to the change room.

"Do you hear that?" Mac asked.

"Yeah. Music. I think it's coming from the ice… maybe she's skating?" He suggested, and pushed the dressing room door open for Mac, who in turn held it for Harm. They dumped all of their gear on the bench - including some of their layers, so that they could actually walk properly - and spied Analese's skate bag in the corner.

"Yep, I think she is skating" Mac observed, and walked over to the flakey orange door that led to the 'ice room'.

"Wanna come?" She asked Harm, who followed her.

When they stepped past the door, they immediately saw Analese on the ice. She was skating to a beautiful violin piece of music, and Harm and Mac just watched in awe as she glided effortlessly across the ice.

"Wow." Harm commented.

'_She looks like she is flying!'_

And no sooner had this thought entered his mind, then Lise launched herself up into a stunning double Axle, and landed it cleanly.

'_Wow!'_ Mac's mind echoed, _'that is so beautiful! Look how poised she looks, but all of that is so hard! She's amazing…" _

As Analese finished a layback spin, into her end pose, the music ended and the spell was broken. Her passionate expression turned to one of embarrassment as the two officers that weren't meant to be here for another 5 minutes or so, applauded.

"Oh, hi… I didn't know you were here… sorry. I was a little wrapped up in the story" Analese skated over to them, apologizing.

"No, don't apologise, that was beautiful! And you are so expressive! It's like you are living the music, making it come to life" Harm complimented.

"Yeah, I try to, I get quite into it! I really enjoy skating, It is just like acting - and I love that too."

"LISE! IS THAT THEM?" A voice from across the other end of the room shouted.

"SEND THEM OVER, WE NEED TO START NOW!"

"YEA MUM." Lise yelled back. She turned back to the JAG officers. "That was my mum, Robyn. She's your ballet teacher, she has three studios, and teaches ballet and tap at all of them - she's been teaching for 30 years."

Harm whistled. "That's a long time!"

"Yeah, but she is VERY strict, so I really wish you luck." Analese turned, put her blade protectors on, and they followed her around to the other side of the rink.

"And just a little tip for when you go in there for your lesson, don't speak, agree with everything she says because she is ALWAYS right, remember to tuck your tummy and your bum in - bad posture is her pet hate, and try and stick with the timing of the music, or she will get VERY mad, VERY quickly."

Mac and Harm were a little set aback, "what," Ham whispered to his partner, "is she a ballet teacher, or a dragon lady?"

Analese stopped at the door to the other room and stared at the two pityingly "well, I'd much rather a dragon lady to a ballet teacher ANY day. Good luck." She whispered, and led them into the room, to introduce them to her mother.

* * *

Oooh! aren't i mean for leaving it there! not to worry, i will stick the next bitty up in a couple of days, shouldnt be long now...


	8. chapter 8

Disclaimer: If JAG was a pair of size 7 tan Bloch jazz boots, then yes, I would happily own them… but I think we all have eyes, so no, I do not own JAG.

A/N: so, how are we all? Good I hope! Well, nothing much really to say, but have a nice week! Thanks for the reviews!

I actually was going to post this yesterday, but something was up with and it wouldn't let me log in! How sad :(

Go nuts :)

Minorcadence

* * *

Robyn Hensey was a short, round woman with frizzy dyed blonde hair, a formidable glare, and very jade eye shadow. She may not have beenthattall, but what she lacked in height, she made up in acrylic fingernails.

Whilst Analese went up to her mother to introduce them, Harm and Mac stood in the doorway and looked at each other.

"Does she look… scary to you?" Mac muttered to Harm, suddenly not so at ease, this woman, she looked… well… mean.

Harm was once again amused with Mac, "Oh come on Mac, it's nothing we can't handle, she can't be any worse than a drill sergeant" He gave her a little smile.

"Famous last words Harm, remember the last time you said that; you ended up on your six! I'm just being on my guard."

"Mac, she's teaching us Ballet! Not programming a nuclear missile! It'll be fine." He looked again at Robyn in her pale pink t-shirt and black Lycra tights, and hoped to God he was right.

Their whispered conversation was ended as Analese made with the intros.

"Mum, this is Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, Mac, Robyn my mum." Analese gestured to Mac, and Mac shook hands with Robyn; trying to avoid being impaled by her nails.

"Wonderful to meet you Sarah. You have wonderful arm structure - absolutely no technique though…" And her brow furrowed as she stared at Mac, clearly lost in thought.

"Mum, this is Commander Harmon Rabb. Harm, mum." And with that, Analese high-tailed it out of there as fast as she could without being rude, clearly extremely glad that her part was over; she didn't want to be around when the class began. Poor Harm and Mac. They had no idea.

"That is an unusual name, Harmon." Robyn commented, as she shook hands with him.

"I am named after my father, but please ma'am, call me Harm."

"Very well, Harm. But if you call me Ma'am again, I will make you do thirty pas de chat du pas de bourrès, mm hmm?" Robyn let go of his hand, gave him a 'is that clear?' look, and walked around to the back of him with her hands on her hips. Mac turned to see what she was doing, and a look of shock crossed her face.

Harm's eyes widened as he realized that this woman was checking out his six. He jumped as he felt her squeeze his bum, and the look on his face was priceless. "Stay still Harm" She reprimanded him in annoyance, rather like the way one would reprimand a three year old child.

"Good, good" She muttered under her breath. And then began thoroughly inspecting them both. She prodded tummies, squeezed arms, felt legs, thighs, ankles, and by the time she was finished, Mac and Harm were seriously contemplating running far, far away.

"Now." She said, standing up and staring at them full in the face. "We will start with basic positions of the arms and feet. You both have shocking muscle development, extremely bad posture, and we will have to work very hard." She said all of this briskly, and without any emotion. It wasn't criticism, it was business; there wasn't the time nor did she have any inclination for unnecessary pleasantries.

"Watch and follow me."

* * *

For the next half an hour, Analese turned her program music up as loud as it would go, to try and drown out the noise from the room where they were doing ballet - but to no avail.

"WHERE ARE YOUR ARMS? ARMS! ARMS! GIRL, I WANT TO SEE YOUR ARMS! Harmon, KEEP YOUR ELBOWS IN! IN! CANT YOU HEAR ME? AM I SPEAKING CHINESE? DON'T STOP! THIS ISNT PLAY TIME, AND YOU DON'T GET BREAKS. KEEP GOING. SARAH, WHERE ARE YOUR ARMS? AND FOR **GOD'S **SAKE, **POINT YOUR TOES! **NO, NO, LIKE **_THIS!_**"

Lise did feel sorry for them, non-dancers didn't handle her mother too comfortably, but if you wanted to do ballet there was really no other way to learn - and all ballet teachers were the same. So she skated around, and revised the compulsory dances for bronze and silver and level.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WE WENT OVER THIS 50 TIMES! **BEND** YOUR KNEES, AND USE YOUR HEAD! LEFT! LEFT! LEFT!

KEEP WITH THE BEAT! 1, 2, 3, 4. 1, 2, 3, 4. COUNT IT! PETTE JETÈ, PAS DE CHAT, PETTE JETÈ - **_HEADS_**!"

Harm and Mac were _not_ fine.

But for once, it had nothing to do with one another. This woman was an obsessive perfectionist - albeit, they were making spectacular progress under her somewhat crass tutorage, but if Harm or Mac had a gun… lets just say that maybe having JAG contacts would come in definite handy.

They were both stressed, sweating profusely, and majorly pissed off at this woman, who could ALWAYS find things that they were doing wrong. She was impossible, and all they could do was keep dancing - heaven couldn't even help one of them if they ever said anything back!

'_OH MY GOD!'_ Mac seethed. _'This is ridiculous! This woman is manic. For Christ sakes, if she tells me to lift my head one more time…'_ Mac lifted her arm with the music, and turned her head to the right like she was supposed to - her eyes locked in a permanent death glare.

Harm was worse. He was struggling to keep up, and it seemed to him that Robyn took pleasure in yelling at him to 'BEND YOUR KNEES BOY, YOU LOOK LIKE A DEMENTED SCARECROW - I WILL NOT HAVE SCARECROWS DANCING NEAR ME!'

'W_ell,'_ he thought bitterly _'please go away!'_ He didn't know how much more of this torture he could take. Everything was aching, and Robyn was making his body do impossible maneuvers - although she did do ALL of them as well.

"Ok, now we'll try some basic pas de deux. Harm, stand behind Sarah, and put your hands on her waist, we'll see if you can lift her."

Harm did as he was told.

"Now, on my count, both of you bend, and Sarah does a little jump whilst Harm lifts her as far as he can - preferably so he can lock his arms… but we're not expecting miracles just yet."

She clapped her hands; "One, two, Bend, LIFT!" She watched in pleasant surprise as Harm lifted Mac all the way up, and held her there for a little while.

"Ah! Whoa! Ehhh… woo! Ahaa!" Mac was wobbling a lot, she just couldn't keep her balance. "Mac, stay still!"

"I'm trying!" Mac said, trying to stay stiff.

"Sarah, keep your body locked! Lift your arms up into fifth! Stretch and extend your legs, point your toes and tuck your ankles behind one another! **_POINT THEM!_** Good Harm."

He slowly lowered Mac, and silently thanked God that he still kept his upper body strength up to scratch - he was going to need it on this assignment!

They spent the rest of the lesson learning about lines, good technique, and what foods to eat and avoid for maximum performance.

* * *

At 8:00 on the dot Analese came and rescued them, saying that it was time for their on-ice training; which it was.

She took one look at them, both disgruntled, sweaty and in major pain and fought the urge to say 'I told you so!'

They walked in silence over to the dressing room, none of them needing to say anything, and when they were getting their skates on, Analese promised the two that she would go easy on them just this once.

"Now" She said when they were sitting on the long bench putting their skates on, "you guys did really well today; I could hear that you got up to pas de deux already, which is fantastic! You worked hard. So today, we are going to concentrate on control. I know you only learnt how to skate yesterday, but that just means that you will learn faster because you have no other bad habits that actual figure skaters might"

"Lise, could you help me out with something?" Mac asked, "What is the difference between ice dancing and figure skating? Why are they so different? Besides the obvious, I mean."

"Ok, I should have explained everything to you yesterday, sorry. Well how it works is, in figure skating, there are lots of different disciplines - like in normal dance; you can have jazz dancing, tap dancing, ballet dancing, belly dancing, etcetera.

"In Figure skating, you can have free skating, ice dancing synchronized skating, pairs skating, etc. Free skating is what everyone thinks of when someone says ice skating - it is the jumps, and the spins and stuff.

"Ice dancing is with a man and a woman, and is primarily based on edge control; it's basically ballroom dancing on ice. It concentrates on the lines and technique of the dance, and ice dancing doesn't have jumps in it. There are dance spins and lifts, though, but we'll learn them later."

She finished explaining it to them and they nodded in understanding. "So," Harm asked "we don't have to do those big jumps?"

Analese smiled "No, Harm, you don't have to do those big jumps. But you're not off the hook yet! Ice dancing can be much harder than free skating believe me!"

oh, yay.

"And did you say that you were only coaching us to fill in for someone?" Mac enquired.

"Yes, Jo and Brad. They are going to be your actual coaches, but they are on vacation at the moment. When that net guy… what's his name?"

"Webb."

"Oh, yeah… well, when he rang Jo to ask her to teach you, she referred him to me until she gets back next Wednesday. Then they will take it from there."

"Uh, Analese, Webb didn't happen to tell you anything about why we are doing this, did he?" Harm asked, worried that she could possibly be in danger, and also a liability to their mission.

"Nope, don't worry. I don't even know who the hell he is. But since you guys are in the military, I figure the fewer questions I ask, the better. My job is to teach you how to skate, and that's all I'll do. Now get your skates on, we've had enough of a breather." She watched them get their skates on, and shakily stand up - moving out of the way as she remembered what happened yesterday.

Luckily, Mac did her skates up properly this time - not too tight - so they didn't have to test the domino theory again, and she walked towards the door to go skating.

"Now," Analese began once they had stepped on the ice, and she made sure that Harm wasn't going to attach himself to the barrier, "Lets warm up."

"Warm up? We just did two hours of dance class! I think we're pretty warm!" Harm was skeptical; why did they need _more_ warming up?

"No you're not! Let's go!" And she swiftly skated off, leaving Mac and Harm to catch up.

"Wait, I can't go that fast!" Mac began, "Slow down!" But her words fell of deaf ears, as Analese continued on her way, curving and turning across the ice.

With a sigh, Mac pushed off on her toe pick and skated after her, motioning for Harm to follow. Harm resigned himself and followed on, tracing the pattern that Analese and Mac skated before him.

After five laps of attempted inside edges, forward cross-overs, some tries at going backwards, chasses, swing rolls and Mohawks, Harm and Mac were absolutely exhausted.

"I thought she was going to go easy on us" Harm groaned to Mac between breaths, "Yeah," She replied "and that was just the warm up! I don't feel bird-like at all - I feel like a brick."

They were gasping for breath as Analese came up to them and told them their schedule for the session, which - according to Harm and Mac - did not sound remotely like anything associated with the words 'going easy'.

At least if they got shot in a combat zone, they could die quickly…

No such chance with this one.

* * *

**Meanwhile, back at JAG…**

"Jen, I could you please give these to the General for me? They are Colonel Mackenzie and Commander Rabb's reports for the Kigler case. He asked me to give them to him as they wouldn't be in until tomorrow. Do you know if they are out on an assignment?"

"No Harriet, sorry but I have no idea where they are. They are not sick, the General would be grumbling more if they were, and I don't think they are on an investigation, because usually I have to file the paperwork. I wonder what's going on?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Jen, have a nice day" The very pregnant Harriet said with her usual bright smile. She turned on her heel, and headed for her desk - where she saw Bud waiting for her.

"Oh, hey honey, how are you?" She greeted him, "Listen, I was just talking with Jen, and she doesn't have any clue where the Colonel and Commander are either. It's so weird. Usually someone would know, or they'd tell us themselves if they were going on an investigation, but no one knows anything."

Bud tilted his head to the side as he listened to Harriet. He was also a little concerned about the whereabouts of Harm and Mac, especially since Jen didn't know anything, but he was sure that everything was ok.

"Hon, I'm sure that there is nothing going on" he told his wife, "Really, it's probably nothing to be concerned about at all."

"But remember what Lieutenant Vukovic said yesterday? About them ice skating? Since when does the Commander and the Colonel that we know go ice skating? The Colonel and the Commander wouldn't be caught dead anywhere near an ice rink. Something is up, Bud."

"Harriet, it's nothing" Bud tried to assure her, even though he wasn't entirely sure himself, "Maybe Lieutenant Vukovic misunderstood something, or maybe they are on a case near a rink? Don't let it get you worried, dear. Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks, hon. My back is killing me though, I cant wait for next week when I go on maternity leave, carrying twins is exhausting!"

Bud smiled at his wife, and discreetly kissed her hand before heading towards his own desk.

'_What are they up to?'_ Harriet shook her head and tried to concentrate on her paperwork - all the while formulating a plan to find out just what in the world was going on…

* * *

Whaddidya reckon?

If you have any suggestions for leotard designs/colours for mac & Harm, beep me :)

And sorry, I didn't know what the ice dance test levels were in America… in Oz, they are elementary 1, 2, Primary, Novice, Junior, Senior. But the old system is Bronze, silver, gold, which are the U.S levels i think… so I don't know… just use your imagination :)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: If JAG was a fantastically groovy red lava lamp, then I would plug it in, wait 1 hr and watch it glob away… but it isn't nearly half as much fun playing with little Harm and Mac globulets than it is with the real things :)

A/N: SORRY! I had exams these last two weeks - yes, they went for two weeks! So I haven't been able to do any writing… and even now it's a little bit short.

Thanks to ALL who reviewed, and a big 'you rok' to **starryeyes** for your bloody fantastic sense of humour!

Thank you to all of you who sent me ideas for costumes, I appreciate it! And they were fantastic - inspiration has come at LAST!

Keep reviewing; your feedback is VERY bienvenue (welcome) (sorry, French class…)

Go nuts :)

Minorcadence

* * *

0800 EST

JAG HQ

Falls Church VA

Thursday morning

"Well, well, well, fancy meeting you here sailor!" Mac addressed the agitated Harm as he hurriedly stepped out of his car in the JAG parking lot on Thursday morning.

"Ugh, Mac this is insane! Parts of my body hurt that I didn't even knew existed! How can you be so collected!"

"Practice."

She gave him a little smile, collected her briefcase and went over to give him a hand.

"Harm, what time did you get up?" She asked him, looking at his shirt and seeing that he had done his buttons up wrong. "No, wait, on second thoughts don't tell me… I don't think I want to know"

He laughed at her as she straightened his buttons "Yes, I don't think you do!" He knew full well that his partner was a stickler for strict regime when it comes to getting up in time for work, and she feared that her brain would go into meltdown if Harm told her what time he really got out of bed today.

"There, all done" Mac said when she had finished re-doing his buttons up properly defying the overwhelming urge to rip them all off, and take him in the back seat …

But then she made the big mistake of looking at him in the eyes.

It was puddle time.

Mac could feel the effect that those eyes had on her; it was like the symptoms of an illness.

First she would go all light headed, then her ears and cheeks would feel very warm, and then a sudden case of amnesia would strike where she would have great difficulty even remembering her own name.

Next her knees would go weak, and a strange but wonderful tingle would reverberate throughout her body; magically sending everything into chaos. Her stomach would turn into the Russian circus, her lungs would cease to exist, and her brain would decide to call in sick for the minute.

It was all as predictable as clockwork; but then again, Mac was clockwork.

And it was happening again. All of her sense of time disappeared as she just stood there, staring into those beautiful blue eyes…

BANG!

"OW!" Mac had dropped her briefcase on her foot, and she quickly bent down to pick it up.

"Are you ok?" Harm asked, amused at her for the second time this morning. He too was enthralled in Mac's eyes, as he knew she was in his; quite happy to spend the rest of eternity in them. _'Eternity…' _Mac's voice came flooding back to him in a flashback of that night on Sydney Harbour…

(_A/N: GO SYDNEY! WOO HOO! _does little dance_ sorry, couldn't help it… - minorcadence :))_

'_Eternity, I can't wait that long, Mac. I want you now, forever.' _But knowing full well that fate wasn't going to be aligned the way it should be for them, this very second, Harm just suppressed a sigh.

And then regretted it because sighing made his muscles hurt.

* * *

"Commander! Colonel! Welcome back, we missed you these last two days!" Harriet beamed at them when they both walked into the bullpen - _together_, a fact which didn't go unnoticed on the ever persevering Harriet.

"Harriet, are you sure you should be at work?" Harm asked her, "unless you are planning on giving the General's desk another surprise christening…" Harriet, Mac and Harm chucked at his comment.

"No, sir! I only have today and tomorrow left. I think the General can keep his desk clean for now…"

"Well that's good to know, I guess I wont be needing to use those latex gloves that I keep in my desk for emergencies then." Harm teased.

Well, yes Sir" Harriet grinned mischievously, and offhandedly turned around to waddle back to her desk as nonchalantly as possible. "… Unless the _Colonel's_ not telling us something."

Harm couldn't help himself as let out a loud HA! Of laughter, and Mac was torn between an 'oh' of indignation, and a hearty chuckle of her own.

Filled with good humour, they made their way towards the staff meeting, and for the rest of the day they were quintessential Military officers, each one focusing wholly and solely on their work… well, almost anyway.

* * *

"Ugh, what a day!" Mac sighed in frustration as she rubbed her temples. It was the end of the day, but not even the beginning of that damn paperwork.

Harriet stopped at the open doorway to her superior's office on her way out, and noticed the strained look on Mac's face as she took a sip of her now luke-warm coffee.

"Everything alright ma'am?" She asked with a concerned look on her face, stopping at the door.

Mac looked up, startled at the sound of Harriet's voice. "Yes, I'm fine thanks Harriet."

Harriet smiled warmly at her.

"Well, if you need anything, just give me a call o.k. I'll see you tomorrow Ma'am."

"Thanks Harriet, I'll see you tomorrow as well, I'll probably still be sitting here at the crack of dawn sorting through my mountain."

Harriet grinned sympathetically. "Are you sure you're o.k. Ma'am? I mean, you looked a little… sore today, like you were in pain…"

She thought for a moment.

"And come to think about it, the commander also looked a little uncomfortable too…"

Mac silenced her with a glance.

"But maybe it isn't any of my business, Ma'am. See you tomorrow!"

And as Harriet left the building, her suspicions that something was indeed going on with Mac and Harm were not just suspicions any more.

* * *

_Ok, i promise i will get the ball rolling with the story, its a bit slow at the moment, but what can you expect with the 5minsI getto write! Review and i'll love you forever!_


End file.
